White Wings and You
by Tezzino
Summary: Tennis gave him wings, but he was not allowed to have them. / WakatoxKajimoto / COMPLETE
1. Meeting

Title: White Wings and You  
Chapter 1 – Meeting

* * *

Kajimoto Takahisa had, at the age of seven, never been in contact with tennis. He had heard the name of the sport, and knew he couldn't touch it.

That could be explained easily enough, if one knew his family-background. His father, Kajimoto Kosuke, had been part of the tennis club in middle school. But he had been kicked out, for no apparent reason, he told, but that was not true. The truth was that he had beaten up one of his opponents who won a match against him, pretty badly at that. So he had been banned from the club, which resulted in Kosuke hating the sport.  
And so, the only thing Takahisa knew about tennis was that it was a horrible sport, that he was supposed to hate, that you got in trouble if you dared mention it.

His father had married Ichinomiya Akiko, the daughter of a rich CEO or the like, who was the only child, but had still never been forced into arranged marriage like so many of those rich kids were. Her father was a very gentle old man.  
He had passed away before Takahisa was born however, and the company was taken over by Ichinomiya Haruto's most trusted friend, Kaname Akira. Haruto's private fortune however, was passed onto the Kajimotos.

It was only when Takahisa was born that Kosuke began to change. He didn't look like any of his parents, with darkblonde hair and violet eyes. His mother and father both had black hair, Kosuke with black eyes, and Akiko with eyes that shone brightly in the color brown.  
There had probably been other reasons too, but if there was, he hadn't heard them.  
All he knew was that his father had changed since his birth, for the worse. He started to gamble, smoking more and more, drinking. He didn't allow any newspapers or magazines in the house. He threw out the radio and cut the antenna to the TV with a knife. When he was not out gambling, he was sitting or lying on the only sofa in the small livingroom and watching movie afte movie.

When Takahisa was almost five, his mother left. She couldn't take it anymore, and left while her husband had passed out from the alcohol, and her son was still at kindergarten. She left everything, money, car, clothes. Everything.  
"She ran off with that fucker she cheated on me with. That slut." was the only thing Kosuke said.

Takahisa didn't understand until it was in the middle of the night, waking up from a weird dream of his mother laughing as she sped away in a car without a roof with a faceless man, him still on the side of the road. Then it dawned on him; mommy had left. Mommy would not come back. Mommy didn't want him.

He knew it was no use to go to daddy. His father had drunk himself to sleep, and wouldn't wake up until tomorrow evening, at earliest.  
That was the first by many nights that he would cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Now, two years later, it still hurt. Not as much as when it first sank in, but still. He had always been used to take care of himself, so there wasn't much change in his days, but it was still strange. He had always known that daddy didn't love him, but he had thought that at least mommy had.

He had been spending the day at elementary school, and was now on his way back home. He was used to go to and from kindergarten from the age four, when his mother started to work night, and his father was either drinking, smoking or gambling. The only difference when he started school was that his father dressed up as a caring parent on his first day of school.

It was weird. He was thinking about what had happened today. It had been one of the other childrens birthday, and the class had celebrated together. He had never celebrated his birthday at home, and it felt.. weird, whenever birthdays were celebrated, especially his own. Why would they want to celebrate that he was born, he, who had brought such misfourtune to his parents? But then again, no one knew about his family's situation.

* * *

He heard strange sounds, as if someone was playing on the other side of the collection of trees. There was a strange, irregular bouncing sound. He walked through the trees, coming up to a green wire-fence. He looked at what was beyond it.  
Red spaces of ground, made into framed property by lines broader than his hand was. A green and white net parting two boys his age from two boys maybe just a few years older. They looked like they were having fun, working together two and two to pass a yellow ball across the framed spaces, over the net.  
He didn't notice that his fingers had twined in the fence, his nose only a few millimeters from the green metal wire. He just watched, mouth hanging open, concentrating on the four boys and the ball. The smaller boy, maybe only a little larger than himself, moved fast, his soft-looking brown hair in a whisk around his head as he shot the ball over the net. One of the older stumbled to get the ball, but it bounced back against the net.  
"Sit games to four, Chibisuke-tachis victory." the same boy said, laughing.  
The two smaller boys were all smiles, and the one with black hair and glasses spoke. "It was a good game."

They shook hands, the older boys saying something about homework and leaving, walking towards a building.  
The two younger boys walked towards the bench where their bags were when the brunette caught sight of Takahisa, who was still staring at them like spellbound, eyes glittering.

The smaller nudged his friend in the side and nodded towards where the darkblond stood. He didn't notice they were coming until they were right in front of him on the other side of the fence.  
"Did you like our game?" the brunette asked, a little curious to this new boy.  
Takahisa nodded. "It was amazing! The best thing I've ever seen!"  
The blackhaired boy chuckled, a very odd sound coming from someone so young.  
"Have you ever played?" The blond shook his head.  
They both seemed amused. "Do you want to try?"  
They had never seen such entusiastic nodding.  
"Come over here then. It's harder than it looks, but once you're used to it, tennis can be really fun." the brunette smiled and motioned towards a door made of the same green wire.

Takahisa's smile faltered, and he let go of the fence. "T-tennis..?"  
Now the ones he had been sure could have become his friends looked confused as he backed away, turning on his heels and running as fast as his feet could take him.  
They weren't sure, but they thought they heard him rapidly murmur "I hate tennis, I hate tennis, I hate tennis", over and over.

End chapter one – Meeting

* * *

A/N: A cookie for those who can guess who the two boys were.^_~

This chapter became shorter than I thought it would, but I knew where I wanted to end the first chapter. It'll probably get.. harder now, since the parts I had planned most was this part.

I'll wait for five reviews before updating. No, I won't, I will just upload once chapter two is done. I really don't like when people write that they won't update until a certain review-amount. You should only care about _wanting_ to update, not of how popular it is. Well, reviews/comments're appreciated, always, but I'll still write it because it's stuck in my head and I need to write it.

Well, R&R, dearies, hope you read future chapters!


	2. Chance

Title: White Wings and You  
Chaper 2 – Chance

Takahisa paced back and forth in his room, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. He just couldn't stop thinking about tennis, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that he hated the sport.  
Why did it have to be tennis? Anything- _anything_ else would have been fine!  
He threw himself on the bed, burrowing his face in the pillow. He would have screamed in frustration had his father not been home.

From the day he first encountered tennis, he became aware of the sound of bouncing balls. It wasn't funny how much he thought of it, even the slightest thing, like the bricked wall around his school that made him think of the fence around where the boys had been playing tennis.

* * *

One week passed before he snuck back to watch, trying to hide better, but ended up with fingers twined in the fence, eyes glued to the players.  
The two boys were there again, this time playing a girl and a boy the same age as them. They weren't the only ones there, though.

Two adult men were playing against each other.  
"So you can play alone, too.." he murmured, taking in as much of the sport as possible.  
This far, he had found out that you shot the ball over the net, inside the framed properties, trying to get the one or two persons on the other side of the net to miss.

"40-love!" a voice called as someone on one of the frames shot a ball right into the net.  
The woman who had won a point jumped from one leg to the other, blowing a kiss towards the man on the other side. "One ball more and you owe me dinner, honey!" She laughed, her boyfriend smiling and laughing with her, before throwing the ball into the air, hitting it hard to the other side.  
"Rabu?" Takahisa tried the word in his mouth, but was not satisfied. "Ravvu. Ravu. Ra- Ra- Ru- are?" He tilted his head and frowned in confusion. He had forgotten what they said already.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the woman letting out a happy sound and dancing over to the net where she met the man.  
"I won, I won!" she said, hugging the other. They were equally sweaty, equally out of breath. And equally happy.

He watched the boy with glasses and the brunette play again. Their opponents were a girl with brown hair collected in a ponytail at the nape of the neck, a blue cap on her head. The boy with her had hair in a darker shade of brown, cut short in a buzz.

The ball was shot high up in the air, the boy shouting out. "It's a lob! Take it, Ami!"  
"Roger!" the girl answered, jumping up and smashing the ball hard towards the ground.  
The blackhaired boy's glasses gleamed. "Knew you would do that." And his friend was there, the ball moving across the space and bounced just in the corner.  
Takahisa let out an amazed yell, and several eyes turned to him. He fleed in between the trees.

* * *

The next time he came, was five days after the last time, and the two boys were there once again.  
And again, he ran when he was noticed.

He couldn't help but come back though, and the visits got closer and closer, until he was there every day.

It was like a part of his day now. Everyday, he would go there after school, stalling time and arriving around an hour after school ended. He would watch.  
It didn't take long for the ones playing to realize that this odd guest would flee as soon as they knew he was there, so they pretended no to see him. He looked so amazed, even at the simplest of moves, they didn't mind if he was there. It didn't hurt anyone.

* * *

One day however, he noticed that the two boys were not there. Even though they had been playing every day, without fail. He pouted a little, knowing he wouldn't get to see them on what he had now learned was called the courts. He didn't hear the rustling behind him until it was too late.

A hand landed on his shoulder, not heavily, but it felt just that for the startled Takahisa, and a gentle voice spoke. "We knew you'd be here. Won't you come try it today? You're always just watching." It was the young brunette.  
When he tried to run, he crashed right into the blackhaired boy with glasses. "Calm down. Why are you running?"  
"Be-because- I- hate tennis.." His words shrunk, and by the last syllable, his voice was only a whisper.  
The brunette lead him towards the courts anyway, Takahisa's feet moving on their own accord even though his brain was screaming at him to run, and run away fast. Another part of his head told him to come with them. They wanted to teach him tennis, that looked so fun.  
"Yet you're still here to watch us every day."  
"That is.." the blond didn't know what to say at that.  
He just let himself be led onto the courts and suddenly there wasa raquet in his hands.

"Try to swing it." the brunette instructed, showing him how to do. He hesitated for a few moments, before doing as told. He tried it again, until the boys asked if he wanted to try to hit a few balls. He nodded, but stopped for a moment. "Can- Can I? Really?"  
"Yes, these courst are open for anyone."  
The brunette put a hand to his chest to stop him for a moment. "Before we start, what's your name?"  
"Ka- Takahisa." he answered, not really up to people eventually finding out and telling hid father if they knew his last name.  
"Takahisa-kun, is it." the raven boy said, adjusting his glasses before introducing himself and his friend. "I'm Inui Sadaharu, and this is Yanagi Renji."

When they got on the court, Yanagi stayed at the same side as him, Inui walking to the other side of the net. The brunette instructed him on how to serve.  
He threw the ball in the air and bent backwards.  
"Ow!"  
He was sprawled on the ground, and the ball bounced against the ground. Yanagi picked it up, smiling.  
"You don't have to bend until you fall, Takahisa-kun." he said and reached out a hand for him to take.  
"O-okay."  
When he was back on his feet, Yanagi handed him the ball.

Again, he fell backwards when he tried to serve. Even though it hurt, landing so awkwardly and sometimes even getting the ball in the face, it was fun. He had made friends, for the first time in his life, they were patient with him, and didn't yell at him when he did a mistake.

When he tried to serve this time, he felt hands supporting his back so he didn't bend too far. Surprised at that, he froze, and the ball promptly planted itself in his face.  
"Ah, sorry, I should have warned. I'll help you get used to not bending so you'll fall over, so just concentrate on hitting the ball."  
Takahisa nodded, picking up the ball. When the racket made impact with the ball, it felt amazing. He felt like maybe he could do this. The ball went right into the net.  
He pursed his lips and picked it up. He was determinded to at least get it _over_ no _into_ the net.

And many balls later, he did it. It was slow and Inui easily caught it, but he finally got it over the net. He chased the ball, but he stumbled over his own feet, racket only brushing against the ball as it flew past after the bounce. He watched it roll for a bit before it finally stopped.

The two boys kept playing with him, and before they knew it, it was sunset.

"It's best we stop here for today." Yanagi said. Takahisa felt like he woke up from a trance. He looked at the time.  
"It's late! I have to get home!"  
Then he looked down at himself. He was warm and sweaty and out of breath. He couldn't go home yet, not without causing suspicion.

A towel was shoved into his hands, and he looked up.  
"You're very flexible, Takahisa-kun." Yanagi said and motioned for him to follow into the changing rooms. "Do you do gymnastics?"  
Takahisa shook his head. "I don't train any sports." he murmured, drying his face with the towel he had been given.  
"You're welcome to play here, anytime you want, so don't just stand there, ne?"  
He hesitated for a moment, but nodded shyly. "But I can't be all sweaty when I go home.."  
Inui pushed up his glasses. "Just bring some light clothes and a towel. And preferably a bottle of water, too."

* * *

There was no problem with that, Kosuke didn't know what clothes he owned, anyway. He could easily sneak some with him in his schoolbag without him noticing.  
And he knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to continue playing tennis, if only for a while. He would hide it from his father. As long as he would need. He had to.

* * *

A/N: I wrote the beginning of this chapter while waiting for my shrink last week (Yes, I am one of the nuts that go to the shrinky regularly), then, it's just been waiting around for the finishing touches.

**It seems like I've started to post my fanfics at LiveJournal a few days before anywhere else. So if you want to be extra up-to-date on any writing of mine, keep and eye on my LJ. I'm Tezzino there, as well. ^_^**


	3. Change

White Wings and You  
Chapter 3 – Change

Training with Yanagi and Inui was fun, really fun, and he soon got used to practicing with them every day. He could finally serve without falling over without support and had even managed to score a few hard-earned points.  
He had to borrow a racket of course, but he had started to save some money by keeping a better check on what food he bought. The same year his father had made him do all shopping for food, and now he was happy for that, since he could hide away the change and save it for a racket.  
It would take some time though, and he was wondering if he should ask his new friends for help with finding a good one or not.

He had fun playing, improving a lot, the two boys told him. Playing tennis made him feel calm, free, and he was smiling more than ever in his life. He thought the way Inui and Yanagi talked were funny. Watching them play others and hearing them talk about data, probability and percent made him smile, even though he didn't understand much of it at all.  
He had played against others, too, and had actually won games, and even a few matches. He had yet to win more than a few points from either Yanagi or Inui yet, though.

He continued to train, every day, and he were all smiles when he finally managed to win a game from Inui. He forced it down when he got into the house, not wanting to cause any suspicion. His father called him from the living room and he nervously walked into the room. It was as messy as usual in there.  
His father stared at him for a moment, disgust obvious in his eyes. He spoke. "Start cleaning. We're moving the day after tomorrow."  
Takahisa blinked. "Eh? Why?"  
His father's face grew red in anger and Takahisa shut his eyes tight and waited for the impact. His father's fist met his cheek, and he fell to the floor.  
"Don't ask. Just do it."  
And with that, his father left the house. Takahisa slowly dragged himself up on his feet, getting out a big garbage sack and started to throw empty cans and bottles in it.

Today would be the last day he would meet Inui and Yanagi, he realized the next morning when he walked to school, clutching the papers for transferring schools tight in his hands.  
He didn't know if he should tell them about moving. He was thinking a lot about that the whole day. He didn't make any progress that day. Yanagi and Inui noticed that his thoughts were elsewhere. When they went to the changing room, Yanagi asked him about it.  
"We're moving tomorrow.." Takahisa said, as he put the borrowed racket back where it belonged for the last time.  
"That's sudden." Inui said, adjusting his glasses that had been set askew when he pulled off his shirt. "Why's that?"  
Takahisa unconsciously touched his bruised cheek, looking to the ground for a second before answering. "I don't know."  
Inui and Yanagi exchanged glances, but Takahisa didn't notice.

* * *

He now lived in Kanagawa, and it was like a new world to him. He had, after all, only been to few places, even in Tokyo, like school, the courts, the grocery store and home. The house he now lived in was small, in quite a run-down neighborhood, and he had to travel for quite some time to get to his new school. A week after moving, he found a street court after school was over for the day. His eyes followed the players, and he walked over to a woman who wasn't playing at the moment. Yes, she told him when he asked, anyone could play at these courts.  
He decided that from tomorrow on, he would go there. It had only been a week, but he missed playing tennis. He also missed Inui and Yanagi, but that was not something he could do anything about. He could just do the best he could, and maybe they would meet again.

The next day he hurried to the courts, and after warming up (in a way Inui and Yanagi had told him was good for his over-flexible body), he started playing with a boy around his age. He had fun, and it was interesting to play against new opponents.  
It went on like that, every day until it started to get dark, then he would hurry to shower and change. His father hardly noticed that he got home late, since he was drunk most of the time, but when he _did_ notice it wasn't exactly... fun to be near the large and angry man. Takahisa had taken to change when no one was there, or if that wasn't possible, inside a toilet-stall. This far no one had thought much about it. No, he hadn't seen the glances Yanagi and Inui would exchange every so often.

* * *

Even though being at home was far from nice, the tennis made up for it, and he never missed a single day, even days with no school. Like on this Christmas eve, there was only a thin layer of snow, and the sun was hidden behind a dusting of clouds, just enough so that the snow remained where it had fallen last night. He noticed the courts were empty of all people. He had known not many played that day, along with other important holidays.  
He was alone.  
But it wasn't the first time, so he didn't think about it more than a moment, heading for the changing rooms that didn't have a functioning lock, so you could play there whenever you wanted. He was glad for that, because of one broken lock he didn't have to change outside, or even worse at home and risk his father seeing him.

He warmed up after changing and decided to train against the wall since no one else was there. After using the warm-up that Inui and Yanagi had showed him, he felt even more flexible, and he thanked them for their kindness.  
Because even though he couldn't remember their faces anymore, he would never forget that they were his first friends.  
He hoped that their names would remain familiar to him, even if he never met them again. His memory hadn't exactly gotten _better_ from the punches his father would throw at him.

He went back to concentrate on running after the brightly colored ball.

* * *

**A/N: My shortest chapter yet, I apologize. But the next chapter is as good as done, so it shouldn't take long until it's up.**

..I am _trying_ to interest myself in politics. It _is_ election next, after all, and I'm going to vote for the first time. _ I quote myself from the debate I just watched: "Politicans use hard words, that even _I_ don't get, even though I'm smart but stupid!" Makes sense?


	4. Another

White Wings and You  
Chapter 4 – another

Hanamura Aoi walked through the park on her way to the new years party a friend was hosting. She had been looking forward to it. The snow was still in a thick layer on the ground, on top of everything. Between Christmas and new years it had disappeared for a while, but big snowflakes had been falling to the ground slowly all day and it felt like everything was shimmering and glowing in the afternoon sunset.

When she passed the street courts, she heard the irregular sound of a ball hitting a racket, then wall, then ground, and it repeated again and again and again. Usually nobody would play here these days, and not with this much snow. It reached her ankles, even though she was wearing high heels.

She waded through the snow and onto the courts. There, to her right, someone was practicing against the wall to the changing rooms, snow cleared out around him. She didn't know with what, there was no shovel or the like at these courts. Puffs of breath escaped his mouth as he ran for the ball, hitting it back against the wall once more.

Hanamura was curious of this boy, to say the least. He had removed the snow, with who knows what, just so he could train. On a day when no one else played. Was he that enthusiastic about tennis? It was endearing, really, she thought.

She called out to him, making him almost miss the ball with his racket as it bounced back from the wall in surprise. He hadn't heard anyone approaching.

Takahisa turned around, smiling nervously at the woman at the courts. She was wading towards him in the snow. He picked up the ball, that had rolled over the ground that was starting to get covered in a new layer of snow. He clutched the racket in his hand tightly. It was the first racket he had actually bought himself, and now he didn't want to let it o. He had had to get a large rucksack, big enough for the racket to fit entirely, but he thought it was totally worth it. He never took it out of the bag when he was at home, though.  
"Ano.. Good morning.." he said, locking his hands behind his back while at the same time remaining his tight grip on ball and racket.

The woman chuckled softly. "It's hardly morning anymore, you know. It's after four."  
Takahisa looked around, blushing in embarrassment when he realized she was right.  
"How come you're training here all alone, boy?" she asked, leaning her back slightly against the wall.  
"I.. wanted to play tennis."  
"Then you must be pretty enthusiastic about the sport. How long have you played?"  
"...A few years..?" Takahisa wasn't really sure what to make out of this lady. She was strange.

After a few minutes of conversing with the boy, Hanamura remembered that she had been on her way somewhere, and not on a random stroll (not that she took random strolls).  
She winked at the boy, who stared at her in shock. "I have to take my leave now, I'm afraid. Maybe we will meet again."  
Takahisa wasn't sure if he wanted that or not. 

* * *

A few weeks into the new year the snow disappeared again, leaving the ground gray and naked. He wasn't playing alone now, a few players dropped in every week, most who he recognized, some that he'd never seen before.  
There were two new kids this week. Although he was pretty small for his age, these two were even more so. To be honest, he hadn't figured out if they were boys or girls, or one of each yet. He wouldn't tell _them_ that, though.

He learned that they were called Tanaka Youhei and Kouhei. Youhei had hair that looked like some sort of mixture between pink and purple, which was around the same length as his own hair. Kouhei's on the other hand was long and dark blue. Both had lightblue eyes, that reminded him of ice.  
He hadn't talked to them much, but he had found out they were both boys and one year younger than him.

He was stretching when he heard them talking about middle school with an older girl.  
"We're going to Jyosei Shounan." Kouhei said as he helped his twin stretch. "It's really good at sports, and they say their tennis team is quite good." Youhei continued and reached for his toes.  
"It's pretty close to here, isn't it?" the girl asked, preparing to get on the court when a match was finished.

Takahisa thought about it for a while. Middle school.  
He was going to start his first year of middle school in April this year. It was just one month left.  
'Jyosei Shounan..' he thought. 'Isn't that where I'm going?'  
When choosing for middle school he had had no idea what he wanted, so he filled in some schools at random, ending up at Jyosei.

Should he join the tennis club? There were many risks in that, but it would only add to the ones he already took every day. 

* * *

His class was loud, there was always a buzzing sound of voices, someone drumming on the table. They laughed a lot and talked a lot. Takahisa noticed after a few days, that the girls tended to chatter with an orange haired boy in class, who seemed to really like the attention. He was a pretty boy, this Wakato Hiroshi, he had to admit that. He had thought that from the first time he saw him, with his big happy smile and sparkling eyes. Though he guessed pretty wasn't really the right word to use for a boy, because he'd heard when the Tanaka-twins got called that, and they just got annoyed. They were not girls, they said.  
So he didn't tell the other boy his thoughts on his looks. Though they had never spoken to each other, so he didn't know what kind of person Wakato was.  
To be honest, he didn't speak much at all. Years of hiding his problems and situation at home had taught him not to get too close to anyone. It would just hurt.

* * *

One week into the term, the registration for clubs started. Takahisa was still not sure if he should join the tennis club or not, but he still ended up by the indoors courts. It was his first time seeing courts that were not beneath bare sky, and it felt really strange. But his fingers itched to play.  
He ended up joining after all. 

* * *

"So ain't you talking anything at all?"  
Takahisa looked up from where he was writing on his homework, sitting by his desk in the classroom. He had gone back there again right after practice. "Wakato-kun? What are you doing here?"

Said boy grinned at him. "So you _can_ say anything besides 'hai' when you answer roll call!" He sat down on Takahisa's desk, dangling his legs. "Ya know, it must be boring like that, being alone all the time. Won'tcha talk more? Your voice ain't that bad."  
Takahisa felt his cheeks get hot at the stare and the words. "What do you mean by that?"  
Wakato laughed and poked the dark blonde's pink cheeks. "I mean, talk more, cuz your voice is cool."  
"Cool?" Takahisa raised an eyebrow at the redhead, while his cheeks were dyed another shade darker. He had never gotten any compliments as a small child, so getting one now made him confused and embarrassed than anything.  
"Yeah!" Wakato said as he pinched the other's nose lightly. "Can't you at least talk to me?"  
"Ano...okay..?" 

* * *

Slowly, but steadily, Takahisa started to get to know Wakato better, spending more time with him, and the redhead would give encouraging comments and compliments, that never failed to dust his cheeks pink. Wakato still did most of the talking, but Takahisa didn't mind. He liked the sound of Wakato's voice, it was weird, but his voice was calming, although he wouldn't say that out loud. It felt strange to be so close to anyone. It wasn't until Wakato told him that he was his best friend that he realized just _how_ close they were. Surprised, Takahisa looked at him, but the gray-colored eyes that met his own violet ones were honest. He wasn't lying.  
Stuttering and blushing, Takahisa told the at that time taller boy that he too was his best friend, only to receive a hug from the happy redhead. 

* * *

"This is Hanamura-sensei, your new coach starting today." The principal motioned towards a young woman, who bowed slightly and introducing herself with a smiling face.  
Takahisa blinked. It was that weird woman from a few months back! The one he met when no one else was training because of the snow! She was a tennis coach? Was that why she'd asked him so many questions?

Wakato poked him in the side, sending him a questioning look, as if wanting to say: "Are you alright?"  
Takahisa shook his head, no. He'd tell him after training, which was one of the times the girls did not crowd around the young redhead. Just moments later, he got the same redhead's elbow in his side, and Wakato pointed to one of their year mates. Said boy had a weird look on his face. He could see that Wakato had a hard time holding back his laughter. 

* * *

After club activities they ended up in their homeroom. They usually did.

Wakato jumped up on a desk by the window, propping himself up against it. "Did you _see_ his face?" he asked as he followed Takahisa's movements with his eyes. Takahisa sat down on the chair that belonged to the desk that Wakato sat on. "What's his name..? Ah- Shinjou! He's big, isn't he? He totally got the hots for that teach!"  
Takahisa tilted his head. "..'Got the hots'..?" he asked.  
"Oh, I mean he likes her." Wakato said, wagging his finger in front of the other's face. "He _so_ does."  
"You think? But she's weird."  
"So _that's_ why you looked so funny! You know her!"  
"Not really, I've only _met_ her once."  
"Tell me, tell me, tell me~!" Wakato said, pushing at Takahisa's nose.

Takahisa didn't see any dangers in telling him about that event, so he did, after swatting his friend's hand away. 

* * *

**A/N: I'm kinda ignoring the flashbacks in the Jyosei-arc. At least some of them. But you can live with that, no? It helps my writing. :)**

...I'm disliking Kristdemokraterna more and more, since 1) they can't answer questions, though that's the same with all politicians, and 2) They're against homosexuality and homo-marriage in church and suuuch. No way am I voting for them, I am homo myself, after all.


	5. Forward

White Wings and You

Chapter 5 – Forward

The year passed in a flash and before they knew it, it was time for Christmas break. After the last practice for the term Wakato pulled Takahisa aside in the locker room.  
"Ne, do you want to spend Christmas with me?"  
The blonde blinked, looking a little confused. "That's fine.. I don't really have any plans anyway.."  
"Yes! You're awesome, Kajimoto!" Wakato hugged him tightly, a wide grin on his face. "Yosh! Let's have the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

He had never stayed the night somewhere else before. That Wakato made him experience new things always left him breathless, but he wouldn't deny the time spent with the redhead was the time he liked the best. Had he not had Wakato he would have been too tense to even sleep. Now that he was staying at Wakato's house, with his family, he was nervous. But Wakato was an expert at making him feel that way.  
He stood looking at his friend's home for a moment, before said boy pulled him inside.  
"Tadaima!"  
Shoes went off, and Takahisa found himself getting tugged towards one of the doors. It led to a living room much cleaner than the one in his own home. He couldn't see a single can, nor bottle anywhere in the room. Wakato snickered at the wide violet eyes, before speaking.  
"Only nee-chan's home right now, but kaa-san and tou-san'll come later. Wanna have something to drink?"  
Takahisa turned his eyes towards the redhead, who was smiling happily at him.  
"Ano.." He thought for a while. "..Tea..?"  
"Okay! Tea it is!" Wakato had him sit down in the big soft sofa, turning on his heels to run through another door, that Takahisa guessed led to the kitchen. A second later that head plopped back through the door.  
"I'll be right back!" And with that, he was gone again.

Takahisa looked around the spacey room. Inside, there was a TV, bookshelves and a lot of soft-looking furniture. There was a whole shelf of recorded tennis matches, and even a few trophies. He had seen a few rackets and racket bags in the hall. Even a few stray tennis balls in both rooms. Well, he had already known that Wakato's family was interested and Wakato had explained that that was why he started so early. But it felt weird that it wasn't hidden, since he still had to hide all his tennis-related things, racket, balls, the tennis club's uniform. It was just that it was his first time visiting another persons home, he would probably get used to it.  
When Wakato got back he was grinning as he held one mug of steaming tea in each hand. "Hey, you finally said 'yes' to coming here! I'm really _really_ really happy!"  
A weak blush tinted Takahisa's cheeks at those words. Wakato _always_ said something that threw him off, but that's something he rather liked about his friend. He could be so random at times it was unbelievable.  
"Um.. Thanks." he said, taking the mug offered to him. His eyes crossed when he looked down at the mug in front of his lips. The steam warmed the tip of his nose, that was still cold from being outside in the snowy afternoon.

Both boys took their time to drink the tea, chatting away, Wakato articulating with his whole body, while Takahisa was more sparse with his body language. It didn't only come from his personality being a more calm one than Wakato's, but also on the large bruise on his back that hurt if he moved. But since he usually didn't act the way Wakato did while talking, his best friend didn't notice.

Just as they had finished their tea, the door was opened and they could hear two pairs of feet shuffle around.  
"Okaeri! Kaa-san, tou-san!" Wakato called to the hall, pulling Takahisa into the kitchen to put the mugs in the sink, then the blonde found himself being pulled back into the living room, seeing Wakato's parents for the first time. He winced just slightly as Wakato's father reached out to shake his hand, making Wakato tilt his head a little to the side and his mother and father to somewhat raise eyebrows at the action, but they let it slip when Takahisa took his hand and shook it.  
"Hajimemashite." At least shaking hands spared his back some pain.  
"Ara, what a cutie." Wakato's mother said, smiling at the guest. "You must be Kajimoto-kun. Hiroshi talks about you all the time."  
Blushing, Takahisa glanced at Wakato. "We-well, I.. enjoy being with him the most." he stuttered. Wakato's cheeks were tinted a dusty red shade.

To hide his own blush, Wakato waved his hand in the air. "Hai, hai, haaaai, let's dress the Christmas tree!" he called out, slinging an arm around Takahisa's shoulders. "Sounds like fun, ne?"  
"Well.. I guess so." Takahisa let Wakato's arm rest on him for a while, before pushing it off.  
Wakato-san smiled and nodded. "Call down your sister first though. And please, Kajimoto-kun, call me Arisa."

He could never have pictured that dressing a tree could be so fun, really. Wakato's older sister, Kanna, was nice, even though she seemed to like to tease people. She poked him in the cheek for not reacting to it, which made Wakato annoyed and protectively wrap his arms around his friend and glaring daggers at his sister. She just laughed at him.  
"Heh, you're acting like he's your girlfriend o something, Hiro-chan."  
Both boys cheeks flushed, Wakato stuttering out that it wasn't like that and besides, Takahisa wasn't a girl.  
She just laughed even harder than before, almost falling over where she stood with a glittery garland in her hand, Wakato's lips forming into a pout. Takahisa just smiled, amazed by how a family was supposed to be. On top of being nice to each other, they were nice even to _him_.

When the tree was finished dressing and they had eaten the best food his tongue had ever tasted, Wakato's sister went out to meet someone –she said it was her boyfriend, Wakato didn't believe her– and his mother and father went out to "relive their first Christmas together and don't wait up, we'll be back in the morning", making Wakato grimace and say that he didn't want to know, please don't mention it again. His father grinned at him and ruffled his son's styled hair, talking more about it just to tease the redheaded tennis-player.

Once they were alone, Wakato pulled him upstairs to him room. It was quite big, especially compared to his own. A big bed stood against the wall and a big window pointed east and Takahisa thought it must feel amazing to wake up to the sunbeams waring you in the morning. Opposite of the side of the bed stood a small TV. Things were cluttering on the desk and there was no visible spots on the desktop. The thought of where he could possibly do homework with a desk like that passed through Takahisa's mind for a split second until Wakato pushed him to sit on the bed and pulled out a box from beneath the bed. It was full of even more recordings of tennis matches. At least that was what Takahisa thought. Turned out he knew him well enough, when he found out that it indeed was what he'd thought.  
"Not very Christmas-y with tennis matches. Maybe we should watch a movie today and we can watch some of these next time.." Wakato pondered, tapping the edge of a VHS against his lower lip. "Yeah." he then said, putting the box back in its place beneath the bad. Rising to his feet and rushing to the door, he called to Takahisa that he'd be right back, he'd just get a few movies and snacks. He heard Wakato's feet drum as he ran down the stairs, skipping the last few steps and jumping down on the floor with a thump. Once downstairs, he couldn't hear him anymore, but soon the others footsteps were heard rushing up again. Wakato pushed the door closed with his foot, hands and arms loaded with different snacks and movies.  
Wakato turned the TV on when he'd dumped everything in front of the bed near where Takahisa sat, pressing buttons and putting the VHS into its slot. When he'd pressed the 'play'-button he turned of the lights in the ceiling and rushed to lay down on the bed next to his friend on his stomach, opening the closest snack that happened to be potato-chips. Takahisa also laid down on his stomach, taking a few of the offered snacks. The movie he'd never heard of, but halfway through he decided he liked it. It was a bit of romance in it, and whenever the romance came in, Takahisa would glance at his friend, more often than not finding their eyes meet. Their cheeks tinted pink and they turned their eyes away and back to the screen.

The second movie was even worse than the first when it came to romance, and by the end of it, Wakato fumbled with the VHS, almost dropping it when he tried to push the third one into place to be played. Finally getting it in, he pressed the 'eject'-button on accident.  
Laughing a little and pressing in the movie again, Wakato managed to press the right button and stumble back to the bed, face aflame as he realized it was one of his sister's super-sappy and extra-romantic movies. Why was it in the wrong cover, anyway? Did she know this would happen, or what?

Yet none of them made a move to stop it. Every so often, one of the boys would edge a few millimeters closer to the other, not noticing that the other was doing the same until he couple on the screen started to make out and the turned their heads at the same time and were face to face. Blushes exploded on both their cheeks and both thought that their cheeks had never burned this intensely before. Being the redhead that he was, Wakato's blush even reached his ears.  
Their sides were brushing against each other, but they didn't notice, just staring wide-eyed into each others eyes, mouths hanging slightly open is surprise.

A loud sound from the screen made them jump and the eye-contact was broken. They pulled away as if electrified, Takahisa's mind not even registering the pain in his back as he did so, wide eyes and red cheeks as they stared into the floor. The same thought repeated itself in both their heads over and over.

'What... just happened..?' 

* * *

Crap, Alliansen won the election and Sverigedemokraterna got 20 mandates. *makes angry face*  
Aside from that, I'm still feeling sick from that injection I got today. Hope it's worth it (in other words, hope I _don't_ have TBC).


	6. Relief

**White Wings & You**  
**Chapter 6 – relief**

To say it was awkward between them during the rest of Takahisa's stay was an understatement. They managed to get out a futon for him to sleep in, it was past midnight long ago anyway.

When Takahisa closed and locked the door he made a move to sneak up the stairs. A voice from the small living room called him. Shaking, he walked into the room, the stench of alcohol making him want to throw up. His father sat in the armchair. Nowadays they only had that one armchair and an old TV in there and he could be sure he could find his father there, if he wasn't out buying more alcoholic drinks or the rare times he actually got to the bedroom to sleep.  
"Y-y-yes?" he stuttered quietly, looking anywhere but at his father.  
"Where'd ya go yesterday, brat?" Kosuke asked as he glared at his son.  
Takahisa blinked a little, fixating his gaze at an empty beer bottle. "I-I sl-slept at a f-friend's ho-house.."  
"Who said you could do that?" An emptied beer can was thrown at him and then his father's fist met his cheek, making him stumble back.  
"I l-left a n-n-note!" Takahisa cried out as he tried to cover his head with his arms to get at least some protection as punches rained down on him. He curled up into a ball, just to get kicked in the back, making him topple over. He was too scared to even dare to cry, didn't make a sound. After a few minutes, that felt like an eternity for the blonde, the punches and kicks stopped. He laid there on the floor as his father spat on him and sat down in the worn-out armchair again and turned back to the TV. He just laid still, trying to regain his breath through the biting pain. Finally managing to breathe somewhat normally, he pushed himself up to stand up even though his body protested.  
Wincing as his father glared at him for letting out a whine when intense pain cut through his arm, he stumbled up the stairs with his rucksack, cradling his arm.  
After placing his rucksack carefully under the bed, he went to the small bathroom to find the first-aid kit. As he cleaned the bruises he'd gotten, he reminded himself that he needed to buy more antiseptic, band-aids and bandages. He wrapped bandages as tightly as he could around the lower part of his left arm, hoping it wasn't broken. At least it wasn't his right hand, the one he held his racket with. He could feel his hand slowly turn numb.

* * *

He stayed inside the next few days until the bruises on his face weren't as noticeable. When he walked to the street courts, he saw a bright red mop of hair already training against the wall.  
He considered turning back and leaved before he was spotted, but he hadn't held a racket for almost a week.

He walked toward the changing rooms, nervous all of a sudden. He hadn't really _talked_ with Wakato since that evening at his house. What if he was angry? He didn't have anyone else. Sure, he knew some of the members by name only, but Wakato was- Wakato was- he was-  
"Hey." Takahisa's whirl of thoughts were cut off when the object -or person- on his mind spoke, his voice uncertain.  
"Hi." The blonde's voice held just as much uncertainty. It was like both of them were scared of what would happen next. Their eyes met for a second and Wakato opened his mouth. For a few seconds he didn't make a sound, but he finally found the words he'd been wanting to say. "I waited for you here, every day. What took you so long?"  
Takahisa blinked. "Wha-What?"  
"I mean, y-you're not mad at me or something, I hope." The times Wakato stuttered were far more rare than the times Takahisa did, so Takahisa understood that he must have been really nervous.  
"Why would I be that? A-And you? You- You're not mad at me?"  
Wakato sank down on the ground, turning his face to the sky and crying out. "Yokattaaa! I thought you hated me now and that's why you didn't come."  
Relief washed over them both and Takahisa sat down back to back with Wakato.  
"I was scared, you know." Wakato said, slowly. "I've never been scared before."  
"Me too." Takahisa agreed. He had been scared, scared of losing his only friend. Though he didn't confess that he'd been scared of most things during his life.

They sat there in silence for several minutes, looking up at the sky. It looked like it would snow soon.  
Then Wakato asked something Takahisa had preferred he hadn't.  
"What's with the bruises?"  
Takahisa's body tensed for a second before his brain could think up a good lie. "I-I-I- fell down the stairs!"  
He couldn't see Wakato furrowing his eyebrows, but he heard the skepticism in his voice.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Really."  
Wakato turned against him, making sure Takahisa looked into his eyes before speaking. "I'll let it go this time. But _please_, Kajimoto, if something happens, _tell me_. You can trust me, you know that, right?"  
Blushing a little at the serious tone in the redhead's eyes, the violet-eyed boy nodded slowly.  
"I know. I promise."

He did trust Wakato, he trusted him more than anyone. But he knew there was _no way_ he could tell Wakato something like _this_.

* * *

At new years evening the two of them met up to watch fireworks. It was as if all of Kanagawa was glowing in the colourful explosions. Wakato let himself lean his shoulder against Takahisa's and closed his eyes. Takahisa could feel himself relax and turned his head as he felt the scent of Wakato's shampoo when the direction of the wind turned.  
His hair smelled really nice, was the only thing running through his head before he realized just how close they were.  
Wakato, noticing how still his friend was and titled his head so he was facing the other. "Why're you holding your breath all of a sudden?" He paused. "And you're blushing."  
Takahisa let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Um.. You smell nice.. I mean your hair.. um.."  
Blinking, Wakato sat up straight again, looking at him.  
"That is.. ano.. Kajimoto.." The redhead watched the blush and embarrassed look on Takahisa's face. Letting out a deep breath he leaned his head against his friend, a soft smile playing on his lips as he closed his eyes. "Why do you always say the cutest things?"

Takahisa wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved that nothing more happened after that. At around one o'clock they got off the roof they'd been sitting on, saying goodnight and parting for the night.

* * *

Takahisa clapped his cheeks, trying to will the blush away. Hormones was a real pain, he thought, as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
Wakato had helped him style it with the redhead's own hair-gel or wax or something, he couldn't really remember exactly. It looked more bouncy and reminded him of Wakato's own hair, only on a lower level of styling. He'd said stop when Wakato wanted to play even more with his head, making his friend pout. It only lasted for a few seconds though, before a big grin split his face in half.  
"You look awesome with your hair like that." He took Takahisa's face between his hands so he could see him more clearly. "Yep, I'm a genius at this." He smiled proudly. "This hairstyle suits you better than when it was all flat. With the shape of your face an' all that." He was silent for a while, sitting still with his friend's face between his hands.  
No one was in the club's locker room other than them. The buchou hadn't checked if it was empty before locking and they found themselves unable to get out.  
Of course Takahisa worried about going home, he was sure to get a beating after not coming home at night, but he pushed it to the back of his mind since there really was no way to get out of there.

Wakato had started to entertain himself by begging Takahisa to let him style his hair. It took a while to convince him that he would _not_ make a disaster of it and once the younger agreed he fished out a comb, a jar of some wax or gel of some sort, and a scissor, along with lots of hairclips.  
Takahisa blinked. "You.. always carry that around?"  
Wakato just nodded and steered Takahisa to sit by a mirror on the floor. He'd moved it from the toilet wall and put it on top of their backpacks.

He was actually pretty good at it, Takahisa had to admit, and he told him so, receiving a hug as thanks for the compliment.  
"If I don't go pro or anything, I want to be a hairdresser." the redhead confessed.  
"I've.. never thought about what I want to do in the future." Takahisa said. He didn't even know for how long he'd survive. He was too busy with the 'now' to think about that.

* * *

"What are you two doing in here?"  
Takahisa blinked his eyes open while Wakato growled and covered his with an arm. Hanamura stood in the entrance.  
"Iya, we got locked in.." The redhead scratched his head. They had slept close together due to the cold, and their hair was all messed up.  
Hanamura raised an eyebrow at them before telling them to get out of there and hurry up. She'd have to talk with the buchou at practice.

The next day, Takahisa didn't show up for school. Wakato worried, it was really rare for him not to come.

Two days later, he showed up again, his face bruised and walk a little awkward. When Wakato asked about it, Takahisa just tried to laugh it off, although it hurt his jaw more than he'd ever admit, even to smile. "I think the stairs at home dislikes me." he joked.  
Wakato didn't buy it for a second, but no matter how many times he would ask the answer would be the same.

* * *

A/N: I figured _Repo! The Genetic Opera_ wasn't very good to listen to when I wrote the more cute parts. ...Still I wrote both chapter 5 and 6 while listening to songs like _Let the Monster Rise_ and _Legal Assassin_ and so on.._; ...Having Tenimyu down in the corner of the screen while writing in this chapter from my notebook into the computer proved to be stupid too, I tend to go full screen the musical...especially since it's Dream Live 7th..

Open Office bullies my occasionally British-spelled words. Like _colour_.

Shameless selfpromotion-time! :D I've written more Pretentious Pair, it's called _Too much_, go read~  
Aaaand, got a few with both of them at my LJ, here: http:/ /tezzin / # cutid1 (have to remove the spaces, though~ I hate it when FF removes my formatting.)


	7. Sense

White Wings and You  
Chapter 7 – sense

Their second year came around and Takahisa was appointed fuku-buchou. Wakato teased him about it, but at the same time, showed that he was so extremely proud of his friend. The two boys from the street courts that Takahisa, and sometimes Wakato, frequented, Youhei and Kouhei, were among the new students.

At the first day of practice for the year things got noisy when people got mercilessly teased and annoyed by the tiny first year Oota. The only one he had spared this far was the biggest second year, Kiriyama. Takahisa and Wakato figured it wasn't because of fright of the intimidating looking boy, since he seemed to get kicks from trying to get a reaction out of annoying Shinjou. It didn't work, though, but it didn't stop him from trying.

Everyone was surprised when the tiny boy finally approached Kiriyama, not to annoy him, but talking to him as as if they were best friends. Kiriyama told them later that he'd never met the boy before.  
Wakato snorted. "Looks damn funny with such a small guy and such a huge guy next to each other!" He was, perhaps, the only one who was amused by Oota's attempts to annoy people, thought it was fun, even.  
It was even more surprising when Oota himself declared himself as Kiriyama's doubles partner. Kiriyama was a singles player, but Oota didn't care about his protests, or anyone else's for that matter. He _was_ going to play doubles together with Daichi, he said. Although Hanamura was sceptical, she allowed them to try and seemed pleased with the result as she let them play together more times, even against Youhei and Kouhei, who had showed their skills at doubles right at the beginning. These three had even been allowed to do other things than the first years normally would.  
Even though Oota showed skill at the court, he never ceased his quest to annoy the heck out of everyone while off them. No one dared to get too angry at him though. Not since an angry third year punched him and was sent to the hospital by Kiriyama.

You're that bendy guy from the street courts, right?"  
Takahisa turned around in the corridor, Wakato doing the same next to him. They were faced by the Tanaka-twins.  
"Yes?" he answered.  
"And you're the fuku-buchou." Kouhei said, both boys looking expectant.  
"Yes."  
What was with the questioning?  
"Play a match with us." Youhei and Kouhei chorused.  
Takahisa tilted his head just slightly, Wakato staring at him. _'cute.'_ he though. _¨Way too cute.'_  
"A match? I don't play doubles, though."  
"Just ask someone."  
Kouhei grinned as he spotted Wakato staring at their fuku-buchou. "You'd like to play with him, right?"  
"Yeah.." Wakato murmured, still as if in a trance, not really paying attention to what was said. "Wait- what?"

They did pretty well against th twins, considering neither of them had any experience in doubles. Even though Wakato and Takahisa was almost as close as one could get (with the exception that Wakato knew nothing about Takahisa's problems at home), it was nothing compared to the twins. Wakato even asked if they had ESP or something.  
They lost pretty badly, One game to six, but both were satisfied.  
"Well, you're not entirely crappy at it." Kouhei confessed. That was pretty nicely said, coming from any of the Tanakas.

"Hey, fuku-buchou!" Youhei called, his brother close behind him. "Can you come over here for a bit?"  
Takahisa nodded, leaving the side of helping out the first years. Wakato glared at their twins who looked at him with a mischievous glint in their eyes. _'Stupid Kajimoto, not noticing that they're so obviously planning something.'_

Takahisa came to a stop in front of the twins, two were wearing innocent looks on their faces.  
"What was it you wanted?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing a little when Youhei and Kouhei exchanged glances.  
"No, nothing special." Kouhei said, fiddling with his brother's hair. Then they both gripped one of his shoulders, leaning up at the tip of their toes.  
"Just this." Youhei continued, murmuring the two words in his ear. Youhei pressed his lips to Takahisa's left cheek, at the same time as Kouhei did the same to his right.  
Takahisa froze, a blush exploding on his cheeks as he realized what they had been doing.  
"W-w-w-wha-wha-w-what-w-why did y-you do th-that?"  
The twins giggled, never having seen him flustered before. Normally only Wakato could make him feel embarrassed. They looked over Takahisa's shoulders as they saw Wakato approaching.  
The redhead pulled Takahisa close, the blonde's face pressed close to his chest. It was pretty uncomfortable, since the younger boy had to hunch a little. He had grown taller than Wakato, much to the redhead's dismay.  
Now said redhead was glaring at the small-grown twins, who were grinning right back up at him.  
"What do you think you're doing when I haven't done that?" Wakato hugged his best friend tighter. "I saw him first!"  
The last words made Youhei and Kouhei double over from laughter.  
"You know, only a five-year-old kid uses that phrase!"  
"Seriously, are you really in second year?"  
Takahisa didn't really follow anymore. He just noticed how good Wakato smelled, though he knew he probably wouldn't once they were half-way through tennis-practice. He noticed how warm Wakato's embrace was and that he didn't want his friend to let go, no matter how uncomfortable it was.  
He let out a tiny sigh of disappointment when Wakato let go, instead taking his hand to pull him with him out of the big gym with the numerous tennis-courts.  
"Hey, Wakato, where are you.." His words trailed off when he found his back leaning against the wall next to the door to the courts. Warm and soft lips pressed against his own. It was as if the kiss surged through his whole being, it was amazing how good it could feel with a mere pressing of lips against lips. It wasn't anything romantic. Both pairs of eyes were open, and they didn't move. It was just a simple and even pressure, that made them both blushing messes none the less.  
"Umm.. " Wakato pulled back, blushing so hard that it reached all the way down to his neck.  
Takahisa's eyes flicked between the ground and Wakato's gray eyes, wanting to try and rub the blush off his cheeks. "So..."  
"Doyouwanttodateme? !" The redhead blurted out, head bowed.  
Well, that didn't exactly help both boy's blushes to lighten.  
"Um. Uh. Um..." Another thing he would have to keep quiet about at home? He saw Wakato's hands tremble where they hang by his sides. "..Okay.."  
A happy smile spread on the shorter's face and he took his friend's hands. "You're awesome, Kajimoto!" And then Takahisa found himself in another hug.

"So.. what does dating involve?" Takahisa asked Wakato when they sat in the park near the street courts after practice.  
"You go places.. treat each other to things or food and stuff.."  
"Don't we do all that all the time already, though?" Takahisa blinked, tilting his head to the side as he watched the redhead.  
"Well, you get bonuses like.. this." Wakato bent forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Their first kiss had been full of nervousness, but this time Wakato knew for sure that it was okay to do this. He pressed a little harder, felt Takahisa slowly starting to respond when he moved his lips. After a moment he pulled away. "C'mon, you can breathe, you know."  
Takahisa leaned his back against the bench, covering his hot cheeks with the palms of his hands. "I-I forgot."  
Laughing, Wakato wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. It was weird to think of each other that way, but it made them feel all happy and fuzzy on the inside.  
"Takahisa."  
The blonde blinked, looking at the redhead clinging to him. A new blush exploded on his cheeks.  
"I can call you that, righ, Takahisa?" Wakato asked, looking at him with innocent eyes.  
"Yes.. Then.. H-Hiroshi..?"  
At that, Wakato drew him as close as he could and kissed him senseless.

* * *

A/N: There will probably be two or three chapters more after this, I'm not sure. I know that will happen, and that, but what happens after that, I'm not sure. *is so easy to understand* Well, hope you liked this chapter. I've been getting annoyed by them not confessing for, what, two chapters, or more? I seriously got no control over them at all... Well, I'm happy, gonna go buy tennis rackets tomorrow with buchou and aniki! :D


	8. It all comes to an end

**White Wings and You**  
**Chapter 8 – it all comes to an end**

They lost. Outa teased Wakato, saying that his words to that reporter had cursed them. Seigaku had been stronger than expected. ..And for the twins to go down from some weird drink... had been unexpected. Inui.. He felt terribly familiar, Takahisa thought. Could it be.. _that_ Inui, who got him interested in tennis together with Yanagi? But then where was the brunette? They were always together as far as he knew..

He was brought from his thoughts as arms snaked around his waist and Wakato's nose buried itself in his neck.  
"´hisa.. Do you think it's my fault.?" Wakato asked, voice muffled by Takahisa's jersey. "Did I curse us?"  
Takahisa chuckled, taking the cap off the redhead's head, fingering the white material and looking at the Jyousei Shounan-logo on the front. "Do you believe in witchcraft, Hiroshi?"  
"No."  
"Then I don't think it's your fault.  
Standing on his toes, Wakato leaned his chin on his shoulder. "You think so?" he smiled, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "Arigato ´hisa."  
Takahisa turned his head, letting their lips lock in a soft kiss.  
"Don't mention it." he said with a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

During the invitational camp he became sure that it was _that_ Inui, when he saw him talking to Yanagi. He didn't know if he was happy or maybe a little scared that they might remember him. It would of course be nice if he was remembered, but at the same time it would be good if they didn't... But disappointing. He was pretty sure that they wouldn't recognize him, though.

Therefore it came as a big surprise when they came up to him, one evening after practice.  
"Kajimoto Takahisa, right?" Inui asked. "You don't happen to be the same boy as the one who was shying around the courts near Seigaku years back?"  
Takahisa nodded. "I didn't think you'd remember me." he admitted, Inui and Yanagi sitting down next to him in the sofa.  
"I never forget." Inui said, Yanagi telling him the same.  
"Ah." Takahisa nodded. "Well, nice to meet you again."  
"Same to you." Yanagi smiled.  
"I don't know if Youhei and Kouhei would agree." said a voice, and Wakato sat down on the armrest next to his boyfriend. He glared at the two data-men, eyes saying "hands off, he's mine". Yanagi and Inui exchanged amused glances, but neither of the Jyousei-players noticed, since Wakato was running a hand through his captain's hair, Takahisa leaning back against the touch.

* * *

After the invitational camp was over, Takahisa didn't show up to school. Why was it always like that, Wakato wondered where he sat by his desk, looking at the blonde's empty seat.

"´hisa... _What_ happened to you?" Wakato asked when the violet-eyed boy showed up three days later, a black eye and a bandaged hand. A dressing had been taped to his forehead.  
"I fell down the stairs." Takahisa said. It wasn't an entire lie, he had fallen down the stairs, or threw himself down them so he wouldn't feel entirely like a liar, but he only got a few of his bruises from there. The rest came from when his father, in drunken rage, had lashed out on him for not having been home.  
He held back a wince and grimace aw his side ached. Luckily, most bruises weren't visible due to the clothes.  
Wakato locked him in a careful embrace, as if sensing that it would hurt him if he hugged him as tight as he wanted right now. _'What would you do if I said I don't believe you for a second?'_ he questioned in his mind. He rested his closed eyes against Takahisa's shoulder, hiding the up-side-down smile from view. Takahisa blinked slowly as he felt something hot against his shoulder. He wondered if he had made Wakato cry and apologized silently in his mind.

The team watched them in silence, suspecting that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

Kosuke grunted as the phone rang and reached out to pick up. "Kajimoto." he muttered, annoyed that someone dared to bother him.  
"_Hello. This is Kajimoto-kun's coach at the tennis club."_ a woman said in his ear. Kosuke's eyes narrowed. _"I just wanted to tell him that there is no morning practice tomorrow, I'm calling since he and Wakato-kun disappeared before I could tell them. Could you tell him?"_  
"It's not here." Kosuke growled and ended the call._  
'It?'_ Hanamura wondered, blinking down at the telephone ear piece.

* * *

Takahisa fingered his lips as he walked down the street on his way home. They were tingling, red and swollen from kissing Wakato. As soon as practice ended, Wakato had pulled him with him to the white house that the Wakatos resided in. He'd been there many times now and loved it. The house, the people who lived there, the atmosphere. They had accepted him easily, even the fact that he'd practically 'turned' their son gay. A small smile played on his lips as he unlocked the door. Closing and locking behind him, he froze. His father wasn't in the living room. He peeked into the kitchen, but it was empty. He looked into his father's bedroom, but couldn't spot theman.

He carefully stepped up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Suddenly Kosuke stood before him and Takahisa took a step backwards in fright.

"Fa-father-" He took another step back as Kosuke took a step closer to him.  
"How _dare_ you? A filthy little monster like you!" he hissed. "Getting involved in that vile sport!"  
Takahisa's breath hitched. He _knew_. How did he know? Who told him? He shivered, scared, eyes wide, as his father took a tight grip on his hair, tugging him up to eye-level.  
"You know how much I _hate_ that sport! You want to play _tennis_? Pha!" With that, Kosuke threw him back, making Takahisa fall backwards down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a small mewl of pain.  
"You're worthless." Kosuke said, slowly walking down the stairs, glaring with disgust and hatred at the boy cowering on the floor. "Disgusting." he continued. "Filthy." One word for each step down. "Monster."

When he reached the end, he kicked the boy in front of his feet. "You took everything away from me, son of a filthy whore! You deserve much worse than this!" He crouched down next to Takahisa, pulling his head up by his hair. He watched the tears slipping down a pair of cheeks. Then he spotted the red-kissed lips. He dunked Takahisa's forehead into the floor, a small yell of pain escaping the blond.

"Just as much of a whore as that bitch, huh?" He dunked Takahisa's head against the floor time after time, Takahisa getting more quiet for every hit. When it finally stopped, his whole world was spinning around. He felt sick, needed to throw up. His head snapped to the side, a fist connecting with his cheek, soon followed by a kick to his ribs. A tearing pain shot through him and he thought that he would die. His father would kill him and no one would know.  
He was rolled up on his back and punches rained down on his body.

He didn't even have enough energy to make a single sound.

* * *

He shivered. _'I'm.. dead?'_ he wondered. He forced an eye open, seeing the empty hall, hearing the sound from the television.  
He wasn't dead. Surly his father wouldn't be there if he was dead. Suppressing a whimper, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. It hurt so badly. But he needed to get out, just for a minute. _'School'_ he thought. _'It's time for school.'_

Unusually cold outside. Empty streets. Darkness. Cold night winds. The few passing didn't spare him a glance, or they just didn't notice the badly beaten kid walking in the shadows.

When he reached school, he went on autopilot to the gym where the indoor courts were. Empty. The door to the changing rooms were unlocked. He forgot to close the door, too much effort and concentration spent on moving. He saw something glint in the light from the open door, taking it in his hand. Not really thinking about it. Collapsing on the floor in the showers.

He looked at the object in his hand. A razor. Probably forgotten by one of the few members of the club who needed to shave. He thought about his racket, lying in his bag, broken to pieces by his father. The two tennis balls he had, cut to shreds. The small notebook where he wrote down whatever came to mind, his only confidant when it came to his father.

The badly written poem about Wakato, about tennis, that he had written on one of the pages. He was horrible at poetry.

His father's words echoing in his head. "Filthy." he whispered, grip tightening around the razor. If you hear something enough times, you will eventually start believing it. He thought his father was right.

As he placed the sharp edge against his wrist he remembered someone once saying _"down, not across"_. He hadn't understood at the time. He moved it more to the middle of his wrist, pushing and piercing the skin. Once blood leaked out, he moved it up his arm, towards the crook of the arm.

It felt good. The pain felt good. "Deserve this.." he murmured, watching a second cut form on his arm, a third cut, a fourth, fifth, sixth. He couldn't stop, switching to his other hand. Clean, straight, red lines of blood, cuts deeper than he intended.

As both arms were filled of cuts, he paused.

It wasn't enough. Not near enough to make up for the worlds he had crushed. He had crushed his parents worlds. In silent anger, he stabbed his leg, a small whimper escaping his parted lips. He needed more pain. Another stab, another and another. His breathing was ragged and his hand was shaking, so he had to grip the bloodied razor with both hands.

* * *

Hanamura was about to lock the gym up for the night when she thought she heard something coming form the changing room. The door was open, which was strange. All the boys closed the door, since Takahisa was careful about that. It was as if he expected that something would attack from behind if it wasn't closed.

She entered, but didn't see anything when she turned on the lights. A weak and quiet sobbing was heard from the shower room and she stepped into the room, stopping in fear of what she saw.

There was her captain, half sitting, half sprawled on the floor, a bloody razor in his shivering hands, that stabbed weakly at his own body, tears streaming down his face and sobs racking his body.

Hanamura rushed forward, gripping the boy's wrists to get the razor out of his hands. The only thing Takahisa noticed, senses dulled by pain and blood-loss, was that someone tried to take away the small comfort he had managed to find. His hands were cut when he squeezed tighter around the blade.  
"Kajimoto-kun, let go." Hanamura tried, at a loss of what to say, she tried to pry the razor out of his grip, feeling Takahisa start to panic.  
"No!" he gasped, trying desperately to bring the razor down on himself, eyes wide. "Need to- Don't-!"

When Hanamura managed to get the razor from his hands, the boy started to shake uncontrollably, until finally collapsing on the red-stained floor.  
Hanamura quickly called for an ambulance.

* * *

Takahisa curled up where he sat in the hospital bed. It hurt to move, but he was used to ignoring it. It felt like the bandages were covering him everywhere, trying to strangle him and there was thin tubes attached to his arms, providing him with some liquid he didn't know what it was. A gas mask had been thrown to the floor.

Why couldn't he just die? It was as if he failed everything, he couldn't even kill himself properly.

Though suicide hadn't been on his mind at the time, he was sure that he would do everyone a favour had he just died there. Had Hanamura not found him he would have.

He winced, scared, when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned, seeing the worried eyes of his coach. The other regulars stood by the door, Wakato paler than he'd ever seen him. The cap clutched in his left hand, Takahisa's small, black notebook in his right. Takahisa stared at the notebook. Why? Why did he have it? Had he read it? Did he hate him now? Think he was just as disgusting and filthy as his father did? He turned his eyes away, head bowed.  
"Kajimoto-kun." Hanamura started. "The police have arrested your father."  
Takahisa's head snapped up, the eyes that had been closed for a moment wide open in fright and despair. "No. That's not- That's not right! It's my fault, I-!"

He lost the ability to speak when an arm wrapped around his arms, another resting gently on the side of his head, a head leaning on his shoulder. He could feel warm tears burn the skin that wasn't covered by bandages or hospital robes. Wakato.  
"Don't think like that! How could it be your fault! You're the victim here, don't blame yourself!"

Takahisa felt something inside him shatter and he gripped the back of Wakato's shirt tightly, hiding his face in his boyfriend's chest, he cried his heart out while Wakato stroked his back.

"It's gonna be alright now, ´hisa. You've worked hard. Gokurousama." Wakato murmured into his hair.

THE END

* * *

So much happened in this chapter, even though it's not very long. Tell me what you think?


End file.
